tu solo seras para mi por toda la vida
by amante-animei
Summary: tu puedes hacer que tu familia se salve la decisión es tuya, tú ya sabes las condiciones, solo seras mío… dime si lo quieres hacer ...bien el inicio de un yaoi sasunaru y las cosas que salgan no se mi cabesa es extraña
1. Chapter 1

**Bien nueva historia que surgió de mi loca mente… es un Yaoi… sasunaru ** tendrá m- preg no sé si escenas fuerte…ya que para mí no lo son. Los personajes no me perteneces ya que estos son de kishimoto… **

**Publicado el día.- 29-09-14 **

…**..**

**Prologo**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

**-tu puedes hacer que tu familia se salve la decisión es tuya, tú ya sabes las condiciones, mi oseras solo mío… dime si lo quieres hacer-**

Tan solo bajo la mirada no sabía que decir, era cierto, o solo lo engañaba, pero de nuevo su voz lo distrajo.

**-ya te había dicho que vivirías como un reí… serás completamente feliz, lo cual incluye a tu familia, así que decide-**

**-enserio lo vas a cumplir lo prometes-**

Hizo una leve sonrisa ahora si sería solo suyo, para siempre no importaba las circunstancias, ya que solo importaba que había obtenido lo que quería**-bien los acomodare en el mejor hospital-**

Asintió, que más podías hacer, nada… ser del… era por algo que importaba eso lo validaba su familia, así escurrieron unas pequeñas lagrimas por sus ojos**- bien, ya sabes que soy un doncel, así que ocupa protección… y cuando...-**no quería verlo sería demasiado doloroso…ya no más sufrimiento, si se entregaba a él todo estaría bien, tal vez su orgullo se pisotearía, pero su familia valía eso y más.

**-oh Naruto creo que aún no me has comprendido, si vas a ser mío…pero tú y yo nos vamos a casar- **sonrió eso lo quería decir desde hace tanto.

**-ca…casarnos-** seria enserio no quizás estaba jugando con él, era una pequeña esperanza.

**-claro…ya lo deberías saber, ya que tu solo serás para mí por toda la vida- **así agarro el mentón de Naruto y con su mano limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que salina de sus hermosos ojos azules así unió labios en un beso que sintió de maravilla.

Pero en esos momentos Naruto quería salir corriendo lejos, huir, pero no de esto dependía su familia. Así sintió como hacía que sus ojos chocaran azul y negro.

**-Naruto cuando te bese me tienes que corresponder como se debe, tienes que mostrarme tu amor entendido-**

Lo sintió esas palabras…. Sentía que lo debía obedecer si no sufriría un daño. Era lo que él había decidido tenía que aguantar**-sí… Si Sasuke -**

Sonrió cuando escucho esas palabras de Naruto, así saco de su abrigo un anillo **– Naruto te quieres casar conmigo- **

Naruto abrió los ojos ya tenía el anillo ahora era el momento de saber si sellaría su destino…

Por qué ahora sabía que ese anillo aria su futuro.

….

…

….

….

…

…..

…..

…

….

…

….

…

…..

.

Gracia por lo que leyeron hasta acá, agradecería si me dijeran que les pareció ñ.ñ bien hasta que mi inspiración llegue, recuerden sus comentarios me hacen feliz.

…..Mate nee….


	2. Acaso quieres que tus padres se mueran

Bien aquí el seg cap de esta loca historia mania-obsesiva gracias a los que comentaron **los que me puiseron como fav. Historia y los seguidores.

winny-wika3

Kiki

Arlenes

sakura1402

Luna-9215

ananeko123

…

…..

….

….

…

Naruto abrió los ojos ya tenía el anillo ahora era el momento de saber si sellaría su destino…

Por qué ahora sabía que ese anillo aria su futuro.

…

…

…..

No sabía que hacer todo era demasiado confuso ese anillo, que debía hacer, pero recordó a su familia su mama y papa, el haría todo por ellos aunque eso significara estar con ese hombre que tenía enfrente aun hincado frente a él.

Así que tan solo asintió no le saldría la voz lo sabía era demasiado el dolor, pero más la fuerza que tenía para salvarlos.

Agacho la mirada no queriendo ver cómo le ponía el anillo, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules, sintió el anillo dentro de su dedo abrió un poco los ojos para observar como Sasuke veía el anillo con satisfacción, casi anhelo y levanto su mirada del anillo para clavarla es sus ojos, de los cuales salían lágrimas, ante eso la mirada de Sasuke se volvió dura, por sus ojos pasaban pequeños rayos de traición dolor, como si se hubiese creado un vacío. Hace recordó en ese momento las palabras que antes le había dicho así que como pudo forzó una sonrisa, que salía amarga pero aun así sonrisa ¿no?

Observo como Sasuke aflojaba la mirada, lo sabía, Sasuke intuía sus sentimientos y eso no era bueno no para sus padres.

-por qué lloras-

-estoy feliz por esto- pero aun así lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la mano de Sasuke toco su mejilla, quería que se alejara, gritarle y decirle que jamos lo volviera a tocar.

-enserio tú me amas- una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y Naruto supo que Sasuke estaba mal solo con sus palabras parecía feliz… pero acaso no miraba su mirada esta triste.

-cla…claro que si- jamás había dicho eso, si había salido con chicas pero nunca llego a amar, él tenía la creencia que cuando dijera a alguien que lo amaba, sería un amor verdadero, su primer amor, pero ahora esas palabras se las había llevado otra personas, una muy diferente persona.

Sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodearlo- yo te amo, tranquilo todo saldrá bien, me esperarías un momento tengo que hacer una llamada- ante esto asintió, Sasuke se alejó solo un poco del como temiendo que se fuera a escapar, es lo que quería hacer pero no lo haría.

-bueno, si… habla Sasuke Uchiha quiero las dos mejores habitaciones que tenga… sí...no, no importa el precio, dentro de 5 horas para que arreglen todo, si bien ok- asi colgó la llamada. Se volvió a inclinar frente a Naruto y le toco su mejilla- he llamado al mejor hospital de este país, tus padres serán trasladados dentro de poco en un avión nosotros nos iremos en otro está bien-. Asintió después de todo si Sasuke si cumplía su promesa.

Pero sintió como la boca de Sasuke estaba sobre la suya, Sasuke empezó a mover sus labios suavemente, no quería, no quería besarlo.

Sasuke se alejó levemente de él y le susurro- Naruto responde no quieres que tus papas se mueran o si-

…

…

…..

De regreso si es corto demasiado ero bueno, espero comprendan que lo hice de a rápido,

Espero les guste, bueno me gustaría saber si quieren que allá violencia de golpes o no? Yo lo pensaba poner pero bueno es una obsesión lleva eso no ** además este finc es mas eso una maldita adicción.

Mate ne


	3. verdades ocultas

Cap. 3 Obsesión (sentimiento)

Hasta que regreso sin excusas, solo reprobé y ya, espero no me quiten mi lap. Sería lo peor del mundo bueno aquí más cosas, como decirlo raras no sé.

Aparecerán nuevas cosas, espero les guste no ha crecido mucho pero de acuerdo a como se valla desarrollando todo irá creciendo.

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…

…

…**..**

…**..**

…

…

…

…**.**

Estaba sentado en medio de la cama de sus papá y su mama, agarraba fuertemente la mano de ambos, quería que abrieran los ojos, aun recordaba los tiempos en que los tres eran felices, había dinero y todos estaban en perfecto estado.

Ahora todo eso se había acabado, apretó levemente las manos que tenía unidas a sus papas así que lo dejó de hacer y respiro hondo ahora ya no importaba él sabía que se había vendido con el miso diablo en persona odia la hora en que se había fijado en él, porque así tal vez en estos momentos estaría en su casa con su familia sana y salva.

Escucho como tocaban a la puerta y se tensó al pensar que era el pero enseguida recordó que él no tocaría al entrar así que dio permiso para entrar y en seguida observo a como un joven muy bonita entraba vestida de enfermera, parecía que venía a revisarlos.

-buenos días joven-

-buenos días-

-un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Hinata, de ahora en adelante yo cuidare de sus papas de acuerdo-

-claro me alegro que seas tú y no una viejita enojona-este comentario hizo que la joven empezará a reír de manera suave.

-bueno también es un gusto, me alegra en cuanto leí que esto era pagado por un Uchiha pensé que sería horrible, pero me alegra que sea alguien agradable-

-si tranquila- le sonrió y le dio la mano a Hinata para saludarla y esta le dio la mano pero Naruto se inclinó para besar su mano y ante esto ella se sonrojo, a el así le habían enseñado que se saludaba a una joven.

Ante esto Hinata y empezó a tartamudear intentando decir algo que no conseguía, así que retrocedió un paso pero como había cables casi se caía esta cerro sus ojos dispuesta a recibir el golpe el cual nunca llego al sentir unos brazos rodeándola y al abrir sus ojos observo unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo en el cual por un momento se perdió- gran...gracias- se empezaron a separar levemente los dos ruborizados.

-sal de aquí ahora mismo- los dos voltearon al escuchar un voz que denotaba todo el enojo que tenía, a lo cual Hinata se asustó y salió de ahí con algo más que miedo sin revisar a los pacientes.

En cuanto salió, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto agarrándolo de sus brazos y estamparlo en la pared que estaba seca, para así agacharse para quedar un poco a la estatura de Naruto ya que este solo le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Naruto agacho la mirada no queriendo verle a los ojos sentía que quemaban.

-qué crees que haces- agarro la barbilla de Naruto para que lo mirara directamente- que te dije sobre verme a mí, dime que hacías-

-na…nada-en esos momentos Naruto estaba temblando y observaba el odio que se reflejaban en los ojos oscuros que tenía enfrente.

-acaso piensas que soy tonto, ¿no quieres que te regrese con él o sí? Dime es lo que quieres, sabes lo que te va a pasar, puede que sea lo mismo o aun peor de lo que les paso a tus amigos…deberías estar agradecido te saque de ahí antes de que todo empeorara y mira tus padres como estas…pero parece que eso es lo que quieres volver a estar en la miseria-

-no… yo no, Sasuke perdón, no quise…ella…ella tan solo se iba a caer encima de mi mama, perdón yo…yo-sintió la mano de Sasuke apretar aún más su mandíbula.

-no me importa sabes seguro necesitas un castigo, eso es lo que pasara si eso, porque tu aun no me amas-

-no espera no…no lo agás, por favor, me… me comportare-

-solo te are sentir lo que tú me has hecho sentir-

….

…

…..

….

-…..

….

…

…

…

…..

….

….

…

…..

….

…

…

Hasta aquí por los que pensaron que solo por la familia de Naruto era por lo que estaba atado pues aquí aparece que hay más tras de esto, así que hasta la próxima, gracias por los que siguen lo que escribo soy tan feliz T.T aunque repruebe vale la pena ñ.ñ y no me arrepiento de nada.

Bueno me gustaría poner golpes pero alguien me dijo que esperara así que esperare, solo un poco, are que esto sea algo tan extraño y loco.

Cuídense y vivan la vida.

Gracias a los que comentaron que fueron, me pusieron como fav: (perdón si no los escribo bien) pero me alegran mucho la vida.

Sakura 1402

Jennita nine

Sesshomaru Sama

Arlenes

Winny-wika3

Natzumy08

Y si me llego a faltar alguien perdón u.u pero mi cel, es muy tonto.


End file.
